Many consumer packaging applications employ reclosable bags. These bags use reclosable zippers for locking products within the bags. A typical reclosable zipper includes male and female profiles extending along the entire length of the zipper. The male profile typically may be tree-shaped, with an expanded head portion supported by a narrower trunk portion. The female profile is disposed opposite to the male profile and is adapted to mate with the male profile by a pair of legs having locking edges or cornered shoulders. The profiles are interlocked by properly aligning the male and female profiles and pressing them together along the entire length of the zipper. The opposing legs of the female profile slide over the expanded head portion of the male, and lock to it by hooking the head with the cornered shoulders and resting in the trunk portion.
If the bag is holding a grainy or dusty material, conventional zippers can be problematic. Particles of the grain or dust may get caught between the female legs. When this happens, the male profile is often precluded from interlocking between the female legs because of the presence of the particles. As a result, the bag may not be completely sealed.
Consequently, a need exists for a zipper for a reclosable bag which overcomes the aforementioned shortcomings associated with existing zippers.